Vacaciones
by Anme18Fi
Summary: Las vacaciones de verano, alfin. Elena, Luna, Lysandro, Rosalya, Castiel, Kentin, Armin, Alexy y Leigh, pasarán toda una semana en una casa de verano sólo ellos. Fiesta, desmadres, amor y romance. Advertencia: Lemmon.


**¡Aclaraciones sobre la narración!**

[...] Son pensamientos.

La _cursiva_ es tiempo pasado, ya sabrán, flashback's.

(( ... Pov )) Será la persona que estará narrando, eso incluye el punto de vista de ese personaje.

**Discraimer: Amour Sucré ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí (ya quisiera yo -u-), es propiedad de ChiNoMiko y es distribuido por Beemoov.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 0: Introducción.**

**(( Elena Pov ))**

Estaba caminando, más bien, corriendo por los pasillos del instituto, era el último día de clases, antes de las vacaciones de verano, y al principio del día, yo... cagando todo...

Resulta que mis padres me han prestado la casa de verano, y que también podría llevar a algunos de mis amigos, pero solamente con la condición que portarme bien, aunque sea el último día de clases en el instituto, y ya saben, portarse bien, igual llegar temprano a clases, pero como yo soy la persona más idiota del mundo, tengo siempre que llegar tarde ó me están pidiendo ayuda -no me jodas-.

Corrí hasta llegar a la puerta del salón, cuando la iba a abrir, la puerta se abrió desde adentro dejando ver una figura femenina de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Suspiré aliviada mientras posaba mis manos en mis rodillas, ya temía yo que fuera el profesor y me regañará por haber llegado tarde. La chica castaña se hizo a un lado dejándome entrar al salón, mientras me dio un cortés saludo.

—Buenos días, Elena —me saludó amablemente con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Luna —respondí yo mientras me iba a ir a mi lugar.

Luna es la pequeña hermana de Kentin, acababa de ingresar este semestre al instituto, gracias que por su capacidad mental tuvieron que volarle últimos cursos que le quedaban en la primaria para ya irse a secundaría con Kentin. A pesar de todo ellos no tenían una gran diferencia de edad, sólo un año era lo más, mientras que Kentin tenía diecisiete años, Luna tenía dieciséis, y aun así es la más pequeña del salón, ya que sus dieciséis años son recién cumplidos.

Al sentarme en mi sitio, Kentin fue hacía mí, con su típico aire de tratarme de conquistar. Colocó sus manos en la mesa de mi butaca, mientras que yo alcé la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Amo esos ojos verdes, verdes como la esperanza, pero no hay algo que ame más que sacar mi lado "poético" para molestarle.

—Verdes son tus ojos, verde es tu mirada —me sonrió de lado—, verdes son tus dientes que no te los lavas —finalice con una carcajada después de haberle molestado, mientras que él se cubría la boca. ¡Amo molestarle!

—Hola, Elena —me saludó, todavía con la mano en la boca.

—Hola, Kenny —dije.

—Sí —afirmó él.

— ¿"Sí" qué? —pregunté confundida mientras arqueaba una ceja y me cruzaba de brazos.

—Que mis padres nos dejaron ir a mí y a Luna a tu casa en las vacaciones —aclaró mientras al fin quitaba su mano de la boca.

—¿En serio? —sonreí, mientras que él afirmo con la cabeza— ¡Súper! —exclamé emocionada.

—¿Es mañana que nos vamos? —preguntó Rosalya entrando a la conversación colocándose a un lado de Kentin.

—Sí —afirmé—. Mañana por la mañana, como a eso de las diez, los estaré esperando en mi casa, para que mis padres nos lleven en su minivan.

—Vale —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras que el profesor llegaba al salón dando inicio a la clase. Kentin, Rosalya y los demás que estaban de pie, fueron de inmediato a sus lugares a sentarse, mientras que la clase daba su inicio.

Dos horas más tardes de clases, ya al fin era la hora del receso. Todos salieron del curso disparados, aunque yo tampoco me quede atrás, fui una de las primeras en salir corriendo como loca del salón, pero eso sí, chocándome con lo primero que encontraba.

Ya en el patio, me había ido a comer con Rosalya, Kim, Iris y Violeta debajo de la sombra de un árbol, sentadas en el césped.

— ¿Sus padres las dejarán ir a mi casa durante el verano? —pregunté yo a las chicas.

—Ya te había dicho que sí, Ele —volvió a confirmar Rosalya.

—Bueno, pequeña... —carraspeó Kim— Mis padres no me dejaron ir, además ya tengo otro compromiso con mi novio.

—Mi hermano hizo una travesura y me echó la culpa, así que tampoco podré ir —dijo Iris un poco triste.

—Yo podré ir —dijo Violeta. Al fin una persona que podrá ir, me dije mentalmente.

—Bueno, vale. Iré a preguntarle a los demás si podrán ir —dicho esto me levante de mi lugar y fui hacía un banco de los del patio.

Me acerque al banco en donde estaban Lysandro y Castiel. Lysandro se encontraba sentando en un extremo, mientras que Castiel se encontraba recostado, con su cabeza en el regazo de Lysandro.

—Hola, chicos —saludé, mientras que ellos fijaron su vista en mí—. ¿Van a ir o no?

—¿A qué? —preguntó Lysandro arqueando una ceja.

—A su casa de verano, recuérdalo, Lys —dijo Castiel.

—Ah, verdad —exclamó ya comprendiendo—. Yo iré, después de todo también irá Leigh, así que mis padres no dudaron ni un momento en decirme que sí.

—¡Genial! —dije yo mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

—Yo también iré —afirmó Castiel—, además, ya te lo había dicho ayer —dijo molesto.

—Lo siento, se me había olvidado, conéctense hoy por Carabook para informarle demás —me retiré del lugar debido ya que había sonado la campana para volver a entrar a clases.

Una hora y veinte minutos después, ya habían terminado las clases y mi padre me había ido a buscar al instituto en su coche. Al llegar a casa me encerré en mi cuarto -después de comer, claro-, y me conecte a la red social para decirle que tenían que estar en mi casa a las diez, para ya cuando estemos todos irnos. Violeta dijo tenía que cancelar, ya que sus padres la habían obligado ir con ellos a donde sus familiares en el oriente, pero los demás seguían en pie con el afán de que si irían.

** Continuará...**


End file.
